Spin Me
by serenitysaiyan
Summary: “Sirius.” Her hand tightened in his and he opened his eyes to look into hers again. “Yes?” “Spin me?” Just another little one to add to my Sirius/Jo stories.


Spin Me  
Harry Potter fanfiction  
Marauder Era  
Sirius x OC

It was cool. Not as cold as winter, but cooler than normal for summer air. There was a light breeze and it made the water ripple on the lake and the leaves on the trees shake and stir, causing a sound that was soothing.

Gently he leaned over and pulled a leaf that had just fallen out of her hair. Usually she always had it tied up in those two buns of hers, but today she had kept it out. For memories, for the freedom and for him.

"It still doesn't feel like its real, does it?"

Her voice washed over him like a melody as he basked in her aura. His eyes took in everything about her and he was still amazed by her. The way her midnight tresses flowed down her back and the way her dark eyes could seem so warm and inviting. She was perfect in his eyes, yet he knew, in her own, she was flawed.

"No." he sighed, leaning against the tree they were sitting under for shade. "No, it doesn't."

A hand covered his own and he grasped it in a loose, but firm hold. She smiled at him and he smiled back, a smile that reached both of their eyes and portrayed everything they were feeling. "It's been amazing though, hasn't it? Who would have thought things would ever end up like this?"

A chuckle escaped his lips as his smile turned playful. "Is that awe I hear in your voice? Are you still unable to fathom that I won your heart after all those times of denial?"

Her eyes. He loved how they changed from thoughtful to playful so quickly. Seeing her spirit flare up in them at whatever she was feeling and watching how they danced and sparkled like onyx in the sun. "Awe? Maybe a little, but wonderment…that would be more becoming. Wonderment that a guy like you ever managed to capture the heart of a girl like me. How I even considered you in the first place."

He laughed, and a moment later, she was laughing too. Such pure sounds of joy radiating from two people and echoing around the grounds. The sound that the Founders had always wanted to hear and heard every year as students filled the hallways of the school.

"Sirius." Her hand tightened in his and he opened his eyes to look into hers again.

"Yes?"

"Spin me?"

"What?"

She smiled, "Spin me. Will you spin me around how you used to? Please? Once more in the same spot where it started."

A smile graced his lips as he got to his feet and pulled her up into a standing position with him. Then he let go of her hand and walked away. A few feet were all it took before he turned and opened his arms to her crestfallen, disbelieving face.

She ran. Her hair streaming out behind her as she ran and leapt into his arms, holding him tightly, never wanting, never daring to let go. And he spun her. Around and around as he held her to him as tight as she was to him.

This was how it had happened before. A year and a half ago in the snow. She had confessed to him all of her feelings and he had stared at her before smiling slowly and walking away. But then he had turned and met her face, her crushed eyes, and smiled while holding his arms wide for her. She had run then just as she had now, full of joy, full of light, and her hold had been exactly the same.

A few more spins and they collapsed onto the grass in each others arms. She smiled down at him, happily, as he brushed her hair out of her face. "You're beautiful." He said and she blushed.

Still, still she blushed when he complimented her. And every time he felt his heart tug. "You're beautiful." He repeated. "And I love you."

She smiled, tracing his face with her index finger. "I know and I love you too."

With a smile she leaned down to kiss him, her hair falling around them creating a shield. But just as her lips grazed his a voice called down to them and interrupted the moment. "Come on you two, it's time to go!"

He growled playfully, "Oh, just wait until I get my hands on her."

Laughing again she punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Later, but for now, let's go. We wouldn't want to be stuck here now, would we?"

"Oh I don't know." He replied, pulling her closer to him. "It could be fun."

Her eyes rolled as she managed to struggle out of his grasp and get to her feet. "Later Romeo. We have all the time in the world, remember?"

He nodded as he climbed to his feet and looked down at her. Standing on her tiptoes she placed a small kiss on his cheek then whispered before she pulled away, "And I can't wait to spend it all with you."

Then she was gone before he could do or say anything else. Her voice carrying across to him from where she ran, over the grounds, towards their friends. Smiling he noticed the glint of something shiny on her left hand. He knew what it was.

Taking a few steps he then began to run after her, catching up to her easily and lifting her into his arms, twirling her again. She squealed in delight before he placed her down in front of her titan haired friend.

The red haired girl shook her head with silent laughter. "Honestly, what are we going to do with you two?" Grabbing the other girls she hand she stared up into his eyes. "I'm borrowing her for a bit. Don't worry, you can have her back soon. Because I know it pains you so much to be away from her even for a second."

A hand came down on his shoulder and he turned to see his best friend there. "Not to worry Lils, we can keep him under control."

The girls nodded before waving and disappearing with their other girl friends. Now it was just him and guys, how it used to be when they first came here.

"How things have changed from the first time we stood here to now, the last." He said quietly.

The other three nodded, knowing what he meant and they just stood there for some time, remising about the past and all that had happened until the warning whistle rang and it was time to go.

As the train pulled away from the station they settled into their seats, only to have the compartment door to slide open again to reveal the girls. He smiled a warm smile to her as she came and sat beside him, snuggling into his side as if she was made to fit there. Her hand found his and their fingers entwined until he felt the band upon her ring finger dig into his skin.

Opening out their hands he examined hers and the platinum gold ring encrusted with diamonds that lay in a circlet around her finger. The engagement ring he had given her only a month ago in the exact same spot they had vacated only a few moments before.

Smiling at her again he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, watching the light blush spread across her cheeks. "The time I spend with you will be my most cherished." He told her. "But next time we spin, it will be in a new place; a home to call ours."


End file.
